


Customer Service

by DinoDina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: "I, er, I punched the screen."Sirius breaks his laptop, and Remus is the lucky guy who gets to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 12-25-16. Cross-posted on ffn.

Throughout the day, Remus amused himself with his clients. He worked in a friend's technology store, helping people who had broken their phones, laptops, and anything in between, either fixing them or telling them how to. While Lily was occupied with the business side of things, he took on the manual part, at least until he finished his schooling and was able to pursue his own dream.

In hindsight, he knew he should have tried to get a job that had _something_ to do with his own future career, but now it was too late and yet another person with a broken laptop—he knew it was broken because the man carried it carefully and had a worried expression on his face—was approaching him.

He smiled his Customer Service Smile and greeted the man; he was of average height, with black hair and grey eyes, and was very enthusiastic with his return greeting.

"How can I help you today?" Remus asked, as he usually did.

"I… er… well, I punched the screen." The man grinned and pointed to a large series of cracks in the middle of it.

"You _punched_ the screen?" Remus echoed, raising an eyebrow and gingerly taking the offered laptop. _The backstory must be interesting._ "And may I ask—no, nevermind that."

"No, that's okay, I—"

"Really," Remus said firmly, because the man looked way too excited about the story. "Nevermind that. Now, I've got some screens in the back, so I'd say come back in an hour if you need it soon, but we'll have it here all day."

"Really?" The man's face lit up with noticeable relief.

"Yeah." Remus reached under the desk. "Here's the forms. You have to fill them out just so we know if there's anything wrong after… uh, after I fix it and you want to contact or sue us. Also, we'll be able to get in touch with _you_ for promotions, updates, and… uh, paperwork! Anyway, it's right here, so if you could take a moment to fill it out?"

"Sure." He took the offered pen and began writing on the forms with large, loopy letters.

Remus stood in front of him for a few more seconds before turning on his computer and pulling up digital versions of the paperwork his new client— _Sirius Black_ , he read upside-down—was filling out. He figured it would take him anytime between twenty and forty minutes to repair the laptop, depending on how many more people would come in.

He took out two pamphlets and the store's business card. "Here's all of our—"

"Done." Mr. Black's triumphant grin slipped off as he realized he'd just interrupted Remus. "Sorry… um, here… and your pen, too. What were you saying?"

"Here's all of our information," Remus repeated with a kind smile, happy that it seemed to replenish his client's good mood. "That's about the store and the various services we offer, that's about all the other small stores around—it's a collaborative project, just helping people and businesses achieve their dreams and such—and that's our business card."

"Thanks." He took the papers and looked at them before putting them into his wallet. He looked at Remus. "You're very passionate about this. The whole small businesses and hopes and dreams thing… is this _your_ store?"

"Oh, no." Remus laughed and shook his head. "It's my friend's, I'm just helping out."

"What're _your_ hopes and dreams, then?" Leaning on the counter with a flirtatious—or simply nice, because Remus wasn't exactly an expert in that department—smile, Mr. Black looked interested and attentive.

"Veterinarian." Remus pretended to look at the paper. "Mr. Black, it's a very odd question to ask when we've only just met."

"I'm a social guy." He shrugged. "Besides—" he looked at Remus's nametag "—Remus… we're already on first-name basis."

Remus allowed himself a smile; he wasn't sure whether the guy was flirting or not, but he liked him. "Alright, _Sirius_."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you… I don't know, what is it you do? Go ask someone else deeply personal questions, and I'll fix your laptop." There was no malice in Remus's voice, which Sirius picked up on, if the widening of his smile was anything to go by. "Oh, and you can pay when you return."

He watched as Sirius jauntily waved at him and proceeded to almost skip out of the store.

It was by far the most pleasing interaction he'd ever had with a customer, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much in one conversation. As the door to the store closed behind him, Remus set to work observing the laptop before carrying it into the back room.

Hardly twenty minutes had passed before Remus, from the back, heard the bell on his outside desk ring, signifying the presence of another customer. He left Sirius's laptop on the table and walked out, Customer Service Smile on his face. "Hello and welc—"

"Hi, Remus!" Sirius chirped.

"Er… hi?"

"How're you doing?" He acted casually, and this time, Remus definitely recognized the flirting in his tone.

"I'm working on your laptop." Remus raised his eyebrow. "How are _you_ doing?"

"I just wanted to see you." Sirius batted his eyelashes.

_This guy can't be for real_. "I'm flattered."

"You should be." And with a final grin, Sirius turned around and walked out of the store again.

Remus stared. Then, rolling his eyes, he went back to work. Replacing the screen was easy, as were the rest of the repairs, and he soon found himself finished. He put the laptop into a case, took the necessary papers, and went back out to the front counter, where he seated himself in wait for either Sirius or the next customer.

He didn't have to wait long.

He recognized Sirius's tread before he saw the man himself, and before he could apply a properly sardonic expression, Sirius was excitedly bouncing in front of him.

"I've got your laptop." Remus slid it across the counter.

"I've got your hot chocolate."

"What?"

"What?"

"Hot chocolate?" Remus blinked. There it was in front of him, a messy _Remus_ scrawled on the side.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sirius took a satisfied sip from his own cup. He nudged Remus's closer to him. "Come on, it's not poisoned."

Remus took the cup, turning it around before lifting it to his lips. He admitted to a certain amount of trepidation, and was proven right when he noticed something on the lid. "Is that your phone number?"

"Yup!" Sirius chirped, nodding along. "What do you say?"

"To what?"

"Go out with me."

_Well, that was sudden_. "You met me an hour ago. I just fixed your laptop. I don't even know why it was broken!"

"Oh, YouTube commercials got annoying." Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "There, now you know something about me. Also, I like animals. And I know you like them too. And you're nice."

"That's—" He cut himself off, not finding a reason to argue. Oh, sure, there was the factor of common sense, but Sirius was nice, if incredibly determined. He gave another token protest. "It still seems a bit rushed."

"You're cute." Sirius's grin turned into a beam. "I mean… just look at your cardigan!"

Remus ignored the comment. He'd made the cardigan himself, and he admitted that it was sloppy and incredibly garish, because he'd used bright green in combination with magenta, orange, and yellow, but it brought cheer into an otherwise bleak season. He glared. "You don't know my surname."

"I'll learn it."

Remus faintly smiled—just enough so Sirius would see it, but not too much—and sighed. "When will you be picking me up?"

"When do you finish?"

"Five."

"Then I'll pick you up at five."


End file.
